Plot (Teen Wolf)
ARTICLE STUB, WIP- '-Spoilers in here through the end of the first half of Season 3. That means all current episodes that are released.-' This page will help to get you started for anything Teen Wolf related to see what's going on with the wolf pack. General Plot Due to some trouble with the nemeton, the pack packed up and hopped towns after high school. They thought that a move away from Beacon Hills and into New York would mean less random wanton confusion and disaster, but now reality is folding in on itself and they are caught in the middle of the epicenter. What's changed? Nearly everything is canon until the half-season finale of season 3 except we are nixing the Jennifer/Derek romance plot. Instead she pursued a platonic friendship/connection. We then have a time jump two years forward, when the pack is heading off to college/after High school life in New York City. In the gap left, the nemeton started drawing all kinds of supernatural trouble to itself, and the pack was left to deal with the fallout. More details below. Plot in the time gap Fueled by both the surrogate sacrifice made by Allison, Stiles, and Scott, and the destruction of the Darach, the nemeton begins to act up even more than before. Beacon Hills once again becomes a beacon for all things supernatural. Vampires, unicorns, shapeshifters, you name it and a new one is probably arriving daily. They all hoped that with every monster they pushed out of town the nemeton would lose some of its power and allow them to finish off high school in peace. Deaton was the first to realize that with every creature they pushed out a new one appeared and he was also the first to remind them that banishing the creatures only made the tree stronger. For nearly a year and a half the monsters raged about in the town of Beacon Hills (and the majority of the town’s occupants remained blissfully ignorant of it) until the not so blissfully fully aware teenage vigilantes decided they had enough fighting to last a lifetime. With Deaton’s help, Stiles created a different type of surrogate sacrifice, a wicker man infused with Stiles’ still developing power and blood, and burned it a top the nemeton. Of course the nemeton didn’t want to lose its power, so it brought out all the supernatural creatures it could manage to attempt to distract Stiles. The others fought the creatures (even Scott had a close encounter with a werepanther that latched on and wouldn’t seem to let go) but in the end Stiles finished the ceremony and everyone lived happily ever after. Well…sorta. See the nemeton didn’t like that they had outsmarted it (which is silly because how do you outsmart a tree but that’s a story for another time) and the ceremony had worked so well that instead of attracting the supernatural to Beacon Hills, it was pushing the supernatural far, far away. Heads would be rolling if they stayed around Beacon Hills much longer. Literally. Thankfully Stiles was already heading off to NYU, so Scott decided to uproot the pack and take them to New York. If the nemeton’s power wore off then they would go back to their territory and their home, but until then Beacon Hills isn’t safe. Meet the Characters This is a brief list of major characters, any canon character can be applied for (if dead, with a good reason for being alive.) Wikipedia List of canon characters Scott McCall The most perfect puppy to ever be a puppy, to such a degree that he is magically a saint-puppy. He even works at a place to help save and heal literal puppies. Stiles Stilinski Basically everyone would be lost if this guy wasn't around. Everyone should buy him a sandwich and a present. Derek Hale Grouchy, broody, most tragic dude in town. (And basically his dick is a detector for evil women. Stop dicking murderous women, dude.) Jackson Whittemore Look this guy has cheekbones that could be used to slice deli meats, okay? They are ridiculous. Isaac Lahey Basically his smile is sunshine and his jawline is ridiculous. Peter Hale Sassiest, sneakiest dude to ever be a sassy sneaky bite-happy dude. Keep an eye on him, preferably two + a tracking collar. Cora Hale She mad at stuff. Lydia Martin Flawless strawberry blonde goddess of perfection. Allison Argent Don't get her angry, she'll go all stabby and maybe perforate you with arrows. But she's usually pretty cool other than that. Character Motivations/Reasons for being in New York. Stiles is heading to NYU for college, and Scott came to the big city to stay close to his bro and other pack members that made the trek there as well. Derek left for New York with his sister Cora after the defeat of the Alpha Pack and the death of the Darach. Isaac FOR GOING TO NEW YORK. Jackson was sent to live in New York (instead of London) by his parents at the end of season 2. Category:Plot Category:Teen Wolf